Huruk Axe-Scorn
''-"*incoherent screams of rage*"'' Appearance Now known as Respectable Huruk Axe-Hammer, he is a frightening figure to behold. He is a 6'8 mass of muscle and hair. Like the rest of the Axe-Scorn, he has chosen to put his hair up in dreads, and they fall past his shoulders. He has gray skin and dark brown eyes. Two broken tusks jut out from his mouth, and there always seems to be something hanging off of the jagged edges. He usually wears a chain shirt and a leather loincloth. Tied around his waist is a belt which he hangs his trophies on (these have recently been goblin hands, and he seems to have developed a fascination with hands of all kinds). He has a way of speaking that is very typical of a half-orc barbarian: loud and rude. Back Story Huruk was born when a chieftain of the orcish tribe known as the Axe-Scorn raped a human prisoner. Huruk lived a happy life of raiding, pillaging, enforcing tribute, and other such things.Though he was a perfect orc, he was ostracized due to his human heritage, so he left his tribe with his father's blessing. He has not adapted well to the “advanced” society of the normal world. He is loud and brash and lacks tact in everything he does. He loves anything alcoholic and violent. Involvement Christmas OS During this adventure, Huruk traveled with a wizard known as Steven and another barbarian known as Sonrisa. Huruk liked it because he was able to kill a bunch of small, stupid goblins and take their hands. He also spoke with another orc, which he liked doing because he hated the Common tongue so much. At the end, he killed the evil ice wizard that was terrorizing the land, temporarily owned Sonrisa, and threatened to beat up Steven. He also seriously considered killing the party because a statue on the ground told him to. The ORChestra In this adventure, Huruk caused havoc and chaos with two other half orcs, Belkul and Ferdinand. After killing several guards of the town they were in (which was very fun for Huruk), and taking over the tavern (again, a highlight of his time in the town), he somehow, along with his companions, took down and then took over a guild of assassins known as the Fates. Huruk changes the name of the group to the Respectable Axe-Hammers, in honor of their new leaders (Belkul, Ferdinand, and Huruk) and tells the remaining members of the guild that they are no longer a guild, but a tribe; a clan of warriors. He changes his name, encouraging his companions to follow suit, to match the new position of co-chief of the tribe, becoming the Respectable Huruk Axe-Hammer. This is a turn for Huruk, and a sign that he is becoming his own man, making his own history apart from the legacy of the dreaded Axe-Scorns. Personality Huruk is a spiteful, hateful creature. Born out of the absence of love, he in turn has no love to share with anyone. He is loud, angry, and brutal. Beliefs He is quick to make enemies, and he wants to do horrible things to his enemies. However, ever since he became chief of his own "tribe," he has become much more protective over others. He wants to subjugate in the name of his new tribe, and he loves the thrill of battle and the rush of murder. Fighting Style Huruk wields a brutal battleaxe and a wicked greataxe. He uses them with brutal efficiency. When he needs to, he has an enchanted shield, which he worships as a god, that can burst into flames. Relationships With Other Characters He views all of those who use magic (except orcish magic, which is completely different) as weak and undeserving of anything other than his axe. So he did not have the best relationship with Steven B. when they traveled. He has an actual relationship with Sonrisa Day, though he seems to view her as his property ever since he defeated her in a fist fight they had over something shiny. This is not the case anymore, however, as something happened between the two to cause her to venture away from Huruk. He probably got mad. * Belkul Bakehammer - Belkul was one of the people Huruk bonded with during the Orc OS. Huruk legitimately likes Belkul, for both his personality and Orcish blood. He is able to speak freely with him, and found that he was able to have a lot of fun as they adventured. Huruk happily assisted Belkul with whatever chaos he had planned, reveling in the companionship of another half-orc. Belkul, along with Ferdinand, assisted in the defeat of the assassin guild known as the Fates. As such, Belkul is co-chief of their new tribe, and is known to Huruk as "Respectable Belkul Axe-Hammer." * Ferdinand the Respectable - Ferdinand was also one of the people with whom Huruk bonded. Like Belkul, Huruk likes Ferdinand for his brute strength, Orcish blood, and winning personality. While not as delightfully chaotic as Belkul was, Huruk was still able to have a wonderful time with the other half orc. The only time the two had a disagreement was when Huruk wanted to take the dead body of the woman they thought needed to be saved, and Ferdinand would not let him. Ferdinand, along with Belkul, assisted in the defeat of the assassin guild known as the Fates. As such, Ferdinand is co-chief of their new tribe, and is known to Huruk as "Respectable Ferdinand Axe-Hammer." Trivia * Huruk's name, when he was still in his "beta" stage, was "Horace Hammerscorn." * Like most of my Jared's first characters, he was inspired by one of my characters in Neverwinter Nights. Appears In * The Christmas OS * The ORChestra Category:Player Characters Category:Jared